I Turn to You
by hot-chick1
Summary: Ranma and Akane are in an argument, yet again, about their engagement to one another and Ranma is tired of it. He yells something at Akane that he didn’t mean and Akane is upset. More so than any other fight that they have ever had. Akane runs away, but t


**Title:** _I Turn To You_  
**Genre:** _Romance/Comedy_  
**Rating: **_PG-13_  
**Summary:** _Ranma and Akane are in an argument, yet again, about their engagement to one another and Ranma is tired of it. He yells something at Akane that he didn't mean and Akane is upset. More so than any other fight that they have ever had. Akane runs away, but this time it's for real and it's up to Ranma to go find her. What will happen? Will Ranma find Akane? Is Akane going to forgive him? And will I ever shut-up so that you can read the story? Read and find out! _  
**Authors Note:** _Ok, this I actually dreamt about and it has been stuck in my head. Yes I know I'm a loser. Ranma ½ is one of my favorite animes and I own the entire anime T.V. series and I own almost all the mangas. I love it! Well anyway, Ranma and Akane are arguing again and Akane gets mad at Ranma and runs away for real. Ranma goes to look for her and winds up getting stranded in a cave because of a really bad thunderstorm and finds Akane there. I wonder what is going to happen? Do you think they are going to confess their love for one another and hold each other all night long? Or, do you think they are going to get into an argument again and this time things turn out a little differently that at the dojo? As always, read and review! _

"Ranma I swear I hate you!" Tendo Akane screams at the top of her lungs. She had spent the entire afternoon cooking a small dinner for him. Not because she liked him but she wanted to get better at cooking and killing Ranma for saying her cooking was bad was always fun anyway. "All I want you to do is try it!"

"No way in hell will I try your cooking again!" Soatome Ranma yelled back, a little green in the face. Every time he tried her cooking he either got sick or beaten up. It wasn't that he minded trying it, it's just she was so bad at it. Every time that he tried to lie and say that it was good she would try a bite and beat him to a pulp for lying. "Look, I just don't wanna get hurt!"

"You ain't gonna get hurt if you come try it, come on I spent all afternoon on it." Akane said and blushed a little at the look he gave her.

"You spent all afternoon cooking this for me?" Ranma asked and blushed a little himself. He didn't know that it had taken her that long, and it was just for him. He was kinda flattered.

"Don't get the wrong idea. It's not just for you. It's for everyone but I want you to try it so that my dad and sisters don't get sick." Akane said trying to recover what she had said before.

"Oh, so that's how it is! Well maybe I don't wanna try a tomboys cooking then! Huh! What do you think of that!?" Ranma said turning away and sticking his nose up in the air.

Akane was getting frustrated and just wanted him to try it so she could go do something else. "Please Ranma, just try it?" She asked almost in tears but she did her best not to let it show.

"Why should I? All you ever do is hit me, and try to poison me with that terrible food. If I were hungry I would go to Ukyo's or Shampoo's. At least they can cook, unlike you! Their also a little easier on the eyes, if you know what I mean." Ranma then wished he hadn't said anything. Akane dropped her plate of food and ran for her bedroom. Before she had turned around though he had seen the tears streaming down her face. 

When he turned around he saw Tendo Soun standing over him like a cat over a mouse with a broken leg, "What did you do to my little girl! You go apologize to her this instance!"

Ranma was sorry for what he had said; he really didn't mean a word of it. He just didn't want to get sick. He treaded his way to Akane's room. When he got to the top of the stairs he found his feet very interesting. He wasn't sure why but the pain in his chest from telling Akane off like that was getting worse with every step he took toward her room. Stopping in front of Akane's door he knocked on her door but there was no answer, "Come on Akane! You know I didn't really mean it! Akane!" Ranma opened the door to find Akane wasn't in her room, the window was open and there was a note pinned to her pillow. The note read:

"_Dear Family,_

I have came to the conclusion that me and Ranma will never work anything out, so instead of staying and just ruining things I have decided to leave. Nabiki or Kasumi can be Ranma's fiancée! I love you all and Goodbye!

Akane

P.S. Don't find me! Epically Ranma!"

Ranma felt like a heel! 'What am I gonna do? I didn't mean to really hurt her!' Ranma thought to himself. "Well that's it then! I'll go find her!" With that he leaped out of the bedroom window and went to find her.

"Son, I hope you know what you are doing………" Soatome Genma says as he watches his son run out into the black of the night, holding the note Akane had wrote in his hand, "………I hope you know."

Ranma checked every place that he knew Akane like to hang out. He even went over to all her friends' houses. They hadn't seen her since school. Akane was nowhere in the city. "Akane where did you go?" Ranma says to himself as he runs out of town and finds footprints leading into the woods, "that idiot wouldn't?" He ran off following the prints not noticing the storm clouds above.

He ran deep into the woods but lost track of the prints, "great! She could be anywhere by now!" He then looks up finding the storm clouds are right over him. "Great that's all I need a storm! AKANE WHERE ARE YOU!" Ranma yelled out. He knows he can't go home without her.

Meanwhile

"Akane why? Why do you have to leave you poor old dad! Why?" Soun cries out.

"Oh, father, she'll be fine. Ranma has gone out looking for her. They'll be home in no time." Kasumi says with her usually smile on her face.

"Yes, but it was Ranma's fault in the first place that she took off, right daddy?" Nabiki states as she bites into a cookie.

"Akane why?" Soun still is screaming.

"Soun old buddy, get a grip! My boy is out there looking for her!"

"Yes but this is your sons fault."

"Maybe so, but they are out there all alone………" Genma states with an evil grin on his face and lighting strikes outside behind him.

"Yeah, so?" Soun states still worrying about his youngest daughter.

"Well, there is a storm coming and they are going to have to find shelter somewhere and they are going to be all alone. And all teenagers have raging hormones, right?" Genma says with an even wider grin.

"And, maybe they'll……… they'll……… finally get together!" Soun yells happy as a lark.

Back with Ranma

"Akane, where in the world are you!" Ranma says to himself. He has been looking not knowing that the storm above him is no ordinary storm, but the storm of the year. A bright flash of lightening strikes a tree above him and he decides that it is time to find a cave or something a wait out the storm. He finds a cave nearby and runs into it just as it starts to down pour. "Wow, that was close." He says as he wipes sweat off his forehead. Just then he heard a sneeze. "Who's there!" he yells. 

Ranma looks into the darkness and as another lighting strikes he see that is was Akane. "Thank kami, it you."

"Why are you here! I told you not to look for me!" Akane yells half in tears and half threw a stuffy nose.

"Well what was I suppose to do! You take off being stupid, out into the night where anything could happen to you. You go alone, and there is a storm outside! Plus your dad was breathing down my neck to apologize to you!" Ranma yelled at her while starting a fire so that they could stay warm.

"So that's the only reason you came to find me? Well if it is it, then I'm not going back!"

"Why not Akane! Everyone is worried about you. Even…………."

"Even who, P-chan! I don't care Ranma! I'm not going back! Not ever!"

"NO NOT P-CHAN! ……… me." Ranma blushed saying the last part no more above a whisper.

"You………, don't play with me Ranma you hate me!"

"Well, I never really hated you, I just never liked your cooking. The truth is I actually kinda………" just then there was a big crack of thunder and flash of lightening rang threw the heavens. Akane covers her ear and closed her eyes. She hates thunderstorms; they have scared her since she was a little kid. Ranma looked over and noticed that she was crying and was terrified. "Come on, it's ok. There's nothing to be scared of. Its just nature left the water running in the bowling alley with a bad light, that's all." Ranma said as he went over and sat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him. Ranma and Akane both blushed at the contact but since there was no one there this time, they just stayed that way.

"Ranma there is no bowling alley up there and you know it." There was another flash of lightening, which made Akane jump in Ranma's lap. They both started at each other for what seemed like hours. Akane looked into Ranma's eyes for the first real time and started to lean in when another crack of thunder caught them both off guard and push their lips together. They imminently pull apart.

Ranma was the first to say something, wrong, "look, it's not like I wanted to kiss you, I slipped that's all! I'm sorry!"

Akane was hurt and a tear rolled down her cheek, "You really don't like me do you?"

"No, that's not it, like I said, I just don't like your cooking, and I actually think you're kinda cute." Ranma blushed so red that it light of the cave.

"You really think I'm cute?"

"Yeah, I always have."

"Well, I always thought that you were kind of handsome." Akane blushed.

"Really?" Ranma then leaned in toward Akane, he didn't know why but it just felt right. Akane leaned in to. Just as another flash of lightening struck their lips met in a passionate embrace. When they parted Ranma was the first to speak again. "Akane I know that I haven't really been the best person to you and I'm sorry. I hope that we could start over."

"Ok, I will."

"And Akane, I know that this is kind of sudden but……… do you want to marry me, someday? You know, when we get older? What do ya say Akane?"

"I……… I ……… Ok, sure." Akane said and wraps her arms around him in an uneasy but loving hug. "I love you, Ranma." She whispers in his ear and lays her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Akane!"


End file.
